Restraint
"Restraint" is the seventh episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Nick Antosca & Ned Vizzini and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 9, 2012. Synopsis When Jackson escapes from the prisoner transport van that Stiles and Scott had him in, Jackson's father gets a restraining order to keep the two of them away from Jackson. Scott's mother searches his room and discovers that Scott has been having sex with Allison and lets her mother know. The gang learn that the Kanima may need to resolve some past trauma before it can fully transform into a werewolf so they begin to investigate Jackson's past. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent (credit only) *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes Co-Starring *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore *Meghan Moonan as Jessica Bartlett *Morgan Ayres as Sean Long *Wayne Webb as Biology Teacher Uncredited *David Elson as Kanima Quotes :Scott: What did you tell her? :Allison: That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures. :Stiles: I *am* part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures. :Allison: O-oh. Great. ---- :Melissa: I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded. :Scott: What about work? :Melissa: Fine. Other than work. And no TV. :Scott: My TV's broken. :Melissa: Then no computer. :Scott: I need the computer for school. :Melissa: Then no... uh... :at Stiles :Melissa: No Stiles. :Stiles: What? No Stiles? :Melissa: NO STILES! ---- :Jackson: I can't have detention with these tools. I have a restraining order against them. :Mr. Harris: All these tools? :Stiles: No, just us tools. ---- :Stiles: Dad, humor's very subjective. I mean we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here! :Sheriff: Uh huh. OK, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van? :Stiles: We filled the tank! ---- :Scott: Reading The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that is in its past which manifest it. :Stiles: Okay if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself. ---- :Erica: Stiles, you make a good Batman. ---- :Stiles: who could be controlling the Kanima Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right? :Scott: Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing. :Stiles: Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself. :Scott: So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep? :Stiles: Yes! :Scott: Why? :Stiles: Because... He's evil. :Scott: You just don't like him. :Stiles: The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face. ---- :Stiles: But what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available, and they're only right next to each other? I'll just hold it. ---- :Melissa: It's not just this. Although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior. The late nights coming home. Having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed. :Scott: I missed a chemistry test? :Melissa: Really, Scott? Really? ---- :Lydia: I'm not supposed to tell anyone. :Stiles: Come on! Anyone who ever says 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to tell someone, so tell me! :Lydia: Why do you want to know? :Stiles: I can't tell you that. :Lydia: Then I'm not telling you. :Stiles: But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted... to tell me? :Lydia: Was that a question? ---- :Stiles: You wanna play Catwoman, I'll be your Batman. ---- :Sean: Look, just because we're in a trailer does not mean we're trailer park trash. :Jessica: Exactly. We're worse. We don't even have enough money to be in a trailer park. ---- :Stiles: So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18? :Erica: Yep. :Stiles: There's something so deeply wrong with that. ---- :Peter: I'm so sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well - not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post traumatic stress. And maybe - a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan. But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do - One very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia? Soundtrack *Get Me Golden - Terraplane Sun *Haus - Oberhofer *Hawk - Nicky Blitz *Kick Out the Epic Motherf**ker (Vocal Version) - Dada Life *Coloring the Void - M83 *Warrior (Jungles Part II) - StepDad *Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) - Flight Facilities Category:Season Two Episodes